Celestials
by Mousy677
Summary: Krad, Dark and Satoshi are always fighting, and Rhua guesses that's perfectly normal. However, when two mysterious feathers are crossing over the sun, her two 'favourite' Angels have to work together, and Rhua finds herself falling in love. KradxOCxSato.


**Celestials**

**One**

"Those two are loud as always!" Leah shouted, bringing me back down to earth.

Dark and Krad were forever arguing, so I had learned to faze them out. We had shoved them in to mine and Dark's room. Dark is my Celestial, Krad is Leah's, but she and Krad didn't always get on well.

The strangest thing about the academy is how you actually _get _your Celestial. I would've thought that as Krad is Satoshi Hiwatari's hikari, Krad would've been his Celestial. Dark is my Celestial/hikari, but his name is really Dark _Mousy._

Suddenly, someone shouted then a door opening and loud wingbeats. Looks like the argument I mentioned was over.

I went out and saw Krad. His right wing was badly shredded, whole clumps of feathers hanging off and he had one eye closed, but other than that, he looked normal. Yellow-Gold eyes with slits, blonde hair, long, white coat trimmed with gold, white wings and white trousers. The complete opposite of Dark, to put it simply. He looked briefly at me at rolled his eye.

"He's fine. I'm just going to see if Hiwatari-Kun is alright. Dark-San is getting better at fighting, strangely enough," he said.

A couple of weeks ago, Dark would've lost easily. He's a bit of a pacifist, Dark. He can fight though, and neither me nor Krad will deny that.

"Out of interest, Krad, what happened to your wing and eye?" I asked.

I don't often talk to Krad, so he looked surprised. The tip of his left wing twitched slightly, as though he wanted to hit me. Nothing unusual there; he and Dark usually _do _hit me/anyone who annoys them. Krad is much harder on Satoshi, though. _Much_ harder. I sighed and went in to our room. Dark was completely unhurt and staring vaguely out of the window. "Hey, Dark," I said. He looked up.

Other than a cut on his arm dripping blood on to his wing, Dark looked normal. Dark purple eyes and hair that falls over his face, unusually pale skin, Black wings speckled with dark purple. Black trousers, light grey long-sleeved shirt stained with blood, dark grey sleeveless shirt with a high collar. Normal Dark, Krad's complete opposite in appearance and personality.

I'll explain. Dark is very offhand, sometimes comes off as being rude, but Krad is always so _polite. _It's quite strange. Dark is, however, a lot sneakier and faster. Phantom Thief sort of thing. Dark is friendlier, though, even if he doesn't like someone, he'll still stick up for them, particularly if Krad is picking on them, which happens a lot, particularly to poor Satoshi. Krad hates him.

Ah. That came out wrong. It's not that I _like _Satoshi all that much, it's jus that I pity him. He's unlucky. So don't go getting the wrong ideas about the end of that last paragraph.

Please?

"Look at this," Dark said grimly, pointing out the window.

Outside, the sun was out, but I could look at it. There was a black and a white feather crossing over it. I know that usually you would just see shillouettes of the feathers, but one of these ones was obviously black, and the other obviously white.

"So... any ideas as to what's going on, then?" I asked.

"No." He replied.

"Well... Satoshi might know. He usually understands these things." I suggested. Dark shrugged.

"Well, we may as well, but what will he know? He is, remember, just another human." Dark pointed out.

"You are forgetting about Krad. He is Satoshi's hikari, remember, so he probably does know _something._" I said. Dark nodded.

When we got in to the corridor, Satoshi was pacing up and down, looking panicky and grumbling to himself. I then noticed that he was limping a bit. Krad again, no doubt. "Hey, Satoshi," I said. He looked blankly at me.

"What?" He growled.

Dark glared at him. They usually don't get on well, if I neglected to mention that. Dark nearly always has to save him from Krad, and he usually ends up getting injured, as they always end up fighting.

"Stop _arguing,_ you two!" I growled, stepping in between them before anyone got hurt. Satoshi jumped back, avoiding me pushing him out of the way. Dark flew up as Blaze, Satoshi's Celestial, an Arctic Fox, hurtled down the corridor, a piece of paper in his mouth. Satoshi picked him up and opened the piece of paper.

"It's from Leah. It says, 'Krad says something's going on. Found Blaze wandering loose around the corridor so I gave him this. Do you have any idea what's going on?

Leah.'" He read. "I presume that this is what you two were chasing after me about? I saw the feathers as well. It is strange." He said, scribbling on the back of the piece of paper then putting it in to Blaze's collar. Blaze rushed off in the direction of the main office. "Yeah. I'm sending it to the main office. I think something major is going on, so they should probably know." He said.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked. Satoshi looked blankly at me and sighed.

"I can't say that I know. The feathers must have something to do with it." He sighed, tapping something is to the laptop he had.

I didn't mention that Satoshi always carries a laptop. He's a computer person, and pretty good at it. He wanted to be a computer technician, but he then found out what that actually encompassed. Then, he got in to an argument with his parents and came to Celestial Academy. He's always grumpy at the beginning and end of term when the people not staying over the holidays leave and come. They always cry their eyes out and beg their parents not to leave. I thought at first it was because he got headaches easily, but I heard _him _crying at the beginning of one term and he told me about his family. His mother always swore at him and his father hit him quite a lot. I was actually quite surprised. I thought he just preferred to stay at the academy during the holidays. I had been there for a few years, and had actually got a pupil to mentor. Because he was so grumpy, Satoshi never actually got anyone to mentor. He said he doesn't want to.

Somehow, I don't believe him.

"So... why are the feathers there?" I asked. Satoshi shrugged. He never got the chance to explain because Krad flew in and grabbed his collar.

"OK, Hiwatari-Kun, what is going on?" He growled.

That's another thing about Krad. He always calls Dark Dark-San, but he invariably calls Satoshi Hiwatari-Kun. He's mean, and sometimes half-strangles Satoshi, like now.

He's flown up and I can tell that Satoshi can't breathe. Suddenly, I feel something tighten around my wrists. When I look, I'm shackled to something. Dark growled.

"Leave them _alone!_" He shouted.

That's what I meant about rescuing Satoshi. I heard Satoshi make a weird choking sound and looked at him. He was shackled to something by chains around his wrists and ankles, which were tied together. He looked at me then fainted, his head lolling forwards against his chest. Krad chuckled and I started to feel faint. I realized that the things that we were shackled to were draining our life force. "What are you _doing,_ Krad?" Dark shouted. Krad smiled. The sort of smile some girls would die for. The sort of smile I hated, that Satoshi feared. Satoshi.

"Don't worry. He's fine." Krad said, reading my mind. "What say we have high stakes for this fight, Dark?" He hissed, "if you win, they go free, but I'll leave you to bring Hiwatari-Kun around. If you lose, well, let's say that they're done for." Krad said. "In fact, I'll bring him round so that he can see her die first." Krad said, giving some of his life force to Satoshi. His head moved slightly and he turned look at Krad, furious. "Calm down, Hiwatari-Kun. I've brought you round so that if- _when- _Dark loses this fight, you can see Rhua here die before you do." He said darkly.

Satoshi's eyes clouded with anger but as he looked at me, it changed to sadness. He looked at me for a couple of seconds then a tear ran down his cheek and he turned his head away. Dark swore angrily under his breath. He growled, his wings twitched as though he wanted to slap Krad. As I said, Krad usually does that to me and Dark does when he's particularly moody, but this sort of thing often happens to Satoshi, as I said before. Dark growled.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Dark said. "I'll make sure I am." He added. Krad smiled, that same evil smile.

"How sweet." He said sarcastically. He doesn't speak in many other ways, though. "Unfortunately, none of you lot will be around much longer," he said, flying at Dark. Dark dodged and flew behind Krad, punching the back of his head. Krad spun around and cuffed Dark hard over his head with his wing. Dark picked himself up from the ground and flew at Krad, punching the side of his face. Blood trickled down his face and he spluttered. "Great," he said in between coughs. "I've just swallowed a tooth." He coughed. Satoshi spluttered with laughter.

Krad growled and fired some white beams off his hands at Dark. Dark jumped most of them, but one of them hit him. He fell backwards, his eyes narrow with pain. He fell back against the wall but flew up all of a sudden after a few seconds.

He pushed Krad on to the floor and put the sharp tips of his wings against Krad's wings. I closed my eyes during the next bit and Satoshi fainted again, so I can only guess what happened, but I think Dark slashed Krad's wings completely, judging by the screams and slashing sounds.

When I opened my eyes, I discovered that I was mistaken. Dark had cut half of Krad's wings off and Krad was lying unconscious on the ground, blood around him and his wings cut off. Dark was breathing pretty heavily as though he were tired out, but not without reason. The cut on his arm had opened up again and bleeding on to his wing. Whatever it was that were shackling me and Satoshi had disappeared, but Satoshi was still unconscious and I fell forwards on to my hands and knees. Dark stood over Krad, still breathing strangely heavily.

"Dark?" I said, picking myself up.

"What happened?" he asked, shaking Satoshi's shoulder to try and bring him back round.

"He fainted as soon as you attacked." I said, signalling to Krad with my eyes. Dark nodded.

"Can't say that I blame him," Dark said. His face was paler than usual. "I can't believe after all of this it's he end of term next week," he added.

"End of the year," I corrected. "Satoshi's going to be unbearable." I added. Dark nodded.

"If he comes around before then," he said pointedly.

"Yes, there is that," I said. Dark nodded.


End file.
